<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Epiphany by artisticallyGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193878">Late Night Epiphany</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay'>artisticallyGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Established Sokka/Zuko, Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka has a thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>For Tranq System</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SORRY BUT... "Do you ever think about how tomorrow is gonna be yesterday?"  ZUKKA BECAUSE IM A SLUT FOR US</p>
<p>-Requested by kin-cryptid on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you ever think about how tomorrow is gonna be yesterday?" Sokka asks quietly, staring up at the stars as he's laying on his back. Next to him Zuko was also laying down, only to prop himself up with his elbows and give the water tribe boy the most confused look.</p>
<p>"What is it with you and your epiphanies?" Zuko asked, and Sokka sat up.</p>
<p>"I'm serious Zuko! It's just...the passage of time is so weird when you think so much about it! We're always just stuck in one point in time and the future never really comes because we're always in the present." Sokka gestured with his hands as he spoke though not bringing attention to anything in particular.</p>
<p>Zuko only looked more confused as Sokka rambled on, snapping Sokka out of his time rant and quieting him by resting a hand on his shoulder. "You stayed up late last night, didn't you?" He have the other a small smile.</p>
<p>Sokka blinked a couple times until he shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Maybe?"</p>
<p>"You're gonna head to sleep right now." Sokka began to protest immediately as Zuko stood up and pulled up his boyfriend to stand too. When it was clear that the fire bender wasn't going to be changing his mind, Sokka huffed and moved close to hug Zuko and rest his forehead against the other's.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine, but you're gonna sleep too," Sokka whispered, smiling softly. Zuko smiled back.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>